


真实谎言

by YWes



Category: Jaedo - Fandom, 周三 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YWes/pseuds/YWes





	真实谎言

海风带着独有的咸腥味横冲直撞，具象化成一把刚宰完海鱼的刀四处乱砍，就一神经病。金道英站在空无一人的野草坪上，本就刻薄寡淡的脸皮被吹得四分五裂更像只黄鼠狼要现原形。

没看见直升机的影子就已经听到其独特的突突声，风刮的更烈了，金道英打开步话机，不一会儿后头的小破屋挤出来一个黄旭熙来指挥直升机降落，那红砖房可以说是按茅屋为秋风所破歌的原型翻建的。肉眼可见天沉闷了几分，轰鸣声越来越大盖过了黄旭熙的报点，远处无云的尽头出现了一架直升机。

金道英退后几米远，海风的风被直升机的风吹跑了，现在是一股机油味的疾风让他都有些站不稳，头发不受控制的飞舞在脸上，使他回忆起队里警犬扑到他怀里的触感。

直升机徐徐降落，金道英稳住身子，和黄旭熙同是朝着直升机敬了个标准的军礼。

李泰容从飞机上下来，站好军姿回礼，长途的奔波让他肩上的少校勋章都蒙上一层污渍来不及拭去，紧跟着也下来了一个人，他只穿着普通人的飞行员夹克，神色看不出什么，但毫无新人初来乍到的紧张。

他先和站在前面的黄旭熙握手，李泰容向他们介绍着，金道英定定的看他，与照片上无异，但笑起来还会有两个酒窝，这种咸里带甜的作风在这儿不多见。他们打完招呼又向金道英走过来，李泰容没等走到跟前就迫不及待道：

“这是介绍来的新人，郑在玹。在玹，这是我们组的高级情报员，金道英。”

平日走基层抓贼窝抓传销的叫低级情报员，在凶恶组织出生入死的卧底只能称为中级情报员，而金道英能混到高级情报员和李泰容共事的，掌管的基本是国际的军事科研情报，罪案都是红底的。故而他工作于这一亩三分地的海岛基地，任何东西全由直升机空运，基地成员更是少之又少，加上新报道的，6位。

来这里的都可以挂上“妖魔鬼怪”的称号，譬如走在大街上像个巨人的黄旭熙，他的神色永远是警戒以便于备战状态的，譬如能黑进别国导弹机构所计算机的金道英，他的神色永远是疏离的，而这个郑在玹，一位从公安技术研究生毕业的，他的神色略带拘谨，李泰容介绍他时会害羞的低头笑笑，忽略他笔直的站姿，金道英可能还会误认为他就是个长相出众的普通人。

但普通人根本特招不到NS基地来。

郑在玹和他握手，手冰冰的，骨节修长，白皙没有伤疤，指纹处有一点点因工作留下的茧。

“你好。”

容纳十个人左右的办公厅兼会议室内，灯全部关闭，幻灯机的光照着郑在玹半边的脸，原先光泽的气色衬托的惨白。而放大至一面墙的幻灯片，雪白的背景图下，就一个像蚊子般粘在那的小黑点。

李泰容继续介绍到：“这个，就是在玹领头的科研小组所研发出来的CHI信号干扰器，也是3.14的重点作战仪器。”

金道英终于明白一个完全可以在首都找份高薪安心的干事工作的人为什么被发配到这来了。

“年前，滨江一带准备实施扫毒行动的收网抓捕时，于路口和高速段的缉毒二队和四队同时发生爆炸，酿成六人死亡四人重伤的二·一三惨案。事故发生后，最高领导亲自成立专案组调查，发现直属于省厅管辖的缉毒局，出现了内鬼。”

“知道此线索后，专案组连通多部门协助，也包括我们N.S研究基地和郑在玹当时所在的科研小组，一同策划了反间谍三·一四行动。”

金道英缺少的那一块记忆碎片拼凑成功了，他面无表情的盯着偏着脸郑在玹，他注意到金道英不算友善的眼神，反而冲他浅浅一笑，两个若隐若现的酒窝倒让金道英着了慌，低下头去看手中的资料。

吃过晚饭有足够的休息时间，其实海岛生活并没有那么的艰难刻苦，最让金道英烦的是李泰容那张断眉伤疤的臭脸。

他最常散步的地方就是那块停机坪，夏夜的海风令人舒适多了，当他走到这时，捷足先登的另一个人站在比他寻常较远，也就是更靠近悬崖的地方，头垂着，好像在俯瞰高地下只闻其声的海浪。

金道英皮鞋摩擦草根的声响惊动了他，一回头，是白的在黑夜都发光的郑在玹。他手里揣着方方正正的烟盒，嘴上叼着万宝路还没有点上火，他对金道英招招手，将烟取下来，半开玩笑半认真的问：“你抽烟吗？”

金道英摇摇头，他就把烟塞回红色的烟盒里了。

两个人没有说话，一前一后的矗在那，默哀似的站了三分钟，最后还是金道英好了奇，问道：“你是和黄旭熙合作的那个特工吧？”

他不予置否的点头：“没错，但我就算个幕后人员，哪能和特勤比。”

他好像很喜欢这种半玩笑的语气说话，和执行任务时语气截然不同。金道英一步一步的靠近他，背着手，姿势有点像审犯人：“你和我联系过，JH。”

三月一日洗牌行动，联系李马克回国，开始行动——JH。

内鬼董思成，我方已准备好，三月十四开始清理——JH。

郑在玹只发过这两条情报给过金道英。

金道英盯上他胸前李泰容会议结束后李泰容当众颁发的特级勋章，想说什么一时又被堵住了。

他见金道英没应声，主动挑起话头问：“在这里很辛苦吧？”

耳畔的海浪声大了些，快要起风了：“不算辛苦，”像他这种天天锁在机房接受辐射的比其他同胞堪称天堂了，“缺点信号封锁，与世隔绝。”通俗的讲，闷得慌。

郑在玹听完，本来快嘣成一条线的嘴角抹一钩弯月亮，眼尾都眯起来，普普通通的人突然露出狡猾的神色，金道英心中咯噔一下，不切实际的脑海生起他只海边的白狐狸拜月的神话场景。

明明他的脸和狐狸搭不上边。

他又以那种神态凑过来，金道英警惕的挡了挡：“你要干嘛？”

“很无聊吧？”

“什么？”金道英没反应过来这句牛头不对马嘴的话有多危险。

“我是说，”郑在玹那张脸放大看也是完美无瑕，仿佛是羊脂玉雕刻出来的，“要不要解解闷？”

轰——浪头撞击灰岩的声音。

金道英的第一次非常不光彩，堪称一出完美的丑剧：那个醉酒打算随便找个男人结束的新晋三级警司遇人不淑，被自己破获的跨国诈骗案的通缉犯差点用菜刀砍死，赤裸上身狂奔十楼在酒店大厅狂叫着：

“快报警啊！”

后来金道英就守身如玉得了个‘铜墙铁壁’的名号，连李泰容都看不下去想给他相相亲，结局是人家被他一脸性冷淡的样子吓跑了。

但金道英根本不是什么性冷淡，现在他就在一米三的铁板床上跪着，屁股尽力翘到最高，长袖掩住的苍白肤色从脸至腿染的潮红，以这种无力都跪姿承受身后滔天巨浪的一波波侵袭。

他看不见后面的人满头大汗正努力耕耘的样子，粗长的性器在金道英的股间不断穿梭，带出变黏的润滑剂，一直湿到大腿根部。

“哈—哈—”金道英体能不算差，但在他面前落了下风，刚刚开始时还压着郑在玹骑他身上往下坐，可找了半天角度挤来挤去也只进了一个头，郑在玹从感受快感的舒缓放松憋到眉宇都挤成川字金道英还磨磨蹭蹭，猛地掐住他的窄腰，暴涨的器官就长驱直入的捅了进去。

金道英一句操你妈硬生生化成了高分贝的叫声，郑在玹急忙捂住他的嘴：“别被听到了。”金道英脑袋一瞬间退化成人猿什么都说不出来本能的点点头，都忘记宿舍是独门独户的一层。

郑在玹用劲顶了两下觉得使不上力，坐起来抱住还在发懵的金道英翻个身将他压在下面，体内那条不属于自己的巨物跟着打转，金道英没忍住咬到舌尖，眼睛一红，哭了。

炮友内心笑得打跌，实际上也吃吃的发笑，一边笑一边抽插阳具还自添了抖动功能，金道英实在受不住，向来平淡冷漠的语气头生次委委屈屈，话都说的艰难：“你…你轻点，我疼…”

他其实很怕疼，从未听过的腻腻的撒娇音让郑在玹从紧致的快感里缓过神，温柔的俯下去抱住在哽咽的金道英，身下的速度也放缓了稍稍，唇也缠上他被咬痛的舌尖，不失色情的挑逗金道英的顶端。

等金道英缓解了不少，已经抑制不住的主动撑起腰银河的时候，郑在玹危险的眯起眼，瞬间，一场本该缓缓结束的性事重新急促起来，金道英仿佛栽入大海，身体脑子全当机，只能受郑在玹推动了。

后来，后来金道英也不记得怎么结束的了。迷迷糊糊中那个新来的抱自己去冲了个热水澡，还问睡衣在哪，他困的眼睁不开没搭理他，郑在玹就拿浴巾仔细的擦干，那时候金道英渐渐褪去红色的肌肤与柔软的绒毛相接触，沉沉的睡着了。

郑在玹坐在床边看着他的睡颜不禁发笑，一个不食人间烟火的高级情报员遇见他不到一天就揭开衣服下浪叫的真面目，不知是他的郑在玹的本事还是金道英的。

他轻轻关上房门，快步走进走廊尽头的公共男厕，暗黄色的声控灯亮起，郑在玹手里握着的信号源也亮了，发出醒目的红光点。他心下计算好代密码，按下一串加密的信号键。

已接近目标DY，可启动b计划——JH.


End file.
